masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargoyles
|rarity = Uncommon |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Poison Immunity Stoning Immunity }} Gargoyles are a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. They belong to the , and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. Gargoyles make excellent defenders, thanks to a comparatively-high Defense rating that allows them to block plenty of damage. They are also immune to Poison Damage and Stoning Damage, and can Fly at a good speed. Though the Gargoyles' own Melee Attack is rather average, it is still dangerous to lower-tier units. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description Gargoyles are grotesque stone statues that have come to life. They are humanoid in shape, and are somehow kept aloft despite their weight by a pair of stone wings. As creatures made entirely out of stone, their thick exterior makes them hard to destroy. Gargoyles exist in the real-world - as actual masonry decorations that double as drain pipes. They can be seen on the eaves of many cathedrals, and when it rains the water pours out of the Gargoyles' mouths. They were attributed with various magical protective properties. The Gargoyles unit is a , containing up to 4 of these creatures. Attack Properties The Gargoyles' attack properties are rather average for their relative class and cost. Each Gargoyle figure possesses an attack rating of . This attack enjoys a small bonus, giving the unit an average damage output of per Gargoyle figure. Defensive Properties The Gargoyles' primary advantage is their Defense rating, which is - very high for their class. This means that each Gargoyle can block up to on average, as per the normal combat rules. This makes the unit quite tough in the face of low- and mid-tier Normal Units. Gargoyles also possess per , meaning that damage that does get through will take some time to destroy the entire unit. Gargoyles are completely immune to Poison Touch attacks, as well as Stoning Damage from any source. This makes the unit particularly useful against many Fantastic Creatures from the realm. Finally, the unit possesses a Resistance score of , making it somewhat less likely to be affected by enemy spells or abilities that allow Resistance rolls. Other Properties Gargoyles have an innate ability to Fly, and have a Movement Allowance of both on the overland map and on the battlefield. They make good scouts, but most importantly can maneuver very well during combat. Tactics Gargoyles are a very good defensive unit for the earlier portions of the game. On the overland map they serve as scouts, but in combat their job is to block the enemy and/or shield other units from damage. Gargoyles can be sent forward quickly to intercept enemy units, thanks to their fast movement rate. Weaker enemies who attack the Gargoyles will be unlikely to cause too much , so in this way the Gargoyles protect other units. Nonetheless, powerful enemy units will still take out the Gargoyles rather easily, so this is not a fool-proof plan. Still, Gargoyles can easily maneuver to take out any weaker units in the enemy line, and/or the enemy's Ranged Attackers. Enemy Gargoyles Gargoyles are not too common, but will occasionally be encountered in Chaos Nodes or Towers of Wizardry. If not alone, Gargoyles will appear in groups of 4-8 units, and may be accompanied by Hell Hounds. During the early game, combat against Gargoyles is annoyingly difficult. This is both because the unit is Flying, and because it may take time to wear it down - during which time it will be causing damage to your own units. Units with a powerful Melee Attack or Ranged Attack are recommended for taking these creatures down. You will eventually acquire such units later in the game, but early on it may be a problem. Naturally, ganging up on a unit of Gargoyles with plenty of Normal Units will eventually bring it down, but you may suffer some damage in the interim. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every attack. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Poison Immunity * This unit cannot be hurt by Poison Damage. It will automatically pass any roll to avert such damage. Stoning Immunity * This unit cannot be petrified, whether by Stoning Damage attacks or the Petrify spell. It ignores the Stoning effect entirely. The Summoning Spell Usage Gargoyles may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon casting, the new Gargoyles unit will appear in the town currently containing the caster's Summoning Circle. The new unit is created with full Movement Points, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Gargoyles in play, it is necessary to pay an Upkeep Cost of only per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's Mana pool each turn. Failure to pay the required costs due to lack of in the pool will lead to the Gargoyles being immediately destroyed, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting them. If the unit is destroyed in combat, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Costs. You can also dismiss the Gargoyles voluntarily. To do this, right-click the unit's icon and then press the red "Dismiss" button on the bottom right corner of the unit's details panel. A dismissed unit is gone forever, but of course you can always cast the Gargoyles spell again to get a fresh new one. The primary reason to dismiss a Fantastic Creature would be to remove its Upkeep Cost (conserving as a result). Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Gargoyles may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Gargoyles as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Gargoyles has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Gargoyles spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Chaos